I dont have one, thats the problem
by incurious
Summary: KallenXGino Kallen had been in that cell for 2 days already, but Lelouch had not come to save her yet. Instead an annoying tall blond had shown up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction, so go easy! Don't be afraid to tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

**I don't have one, that's the problem.**

Chapter 1-Out fighting for the cause

Ever since she'd been placed in that cell, she'd been waiting for Lelouch. She knew he wouldn't abandon her. She was his right hand girl. she was his attack dog. And yet he hadn't come. Instead a tall annoying blond came. He came everyday with food that she refused to eat. So he took that as an invitation to talk, and could he ever talk. He talked about everything from the weather to how her hair looked that day, which usually wasn't very good seeing as she has nothing to comb it with. Today was no different.

In Walked Gino, with his usual smile. His braids flopping against his shoulder as he walked. The tray in his hands was full once again; too bad none of it was going to be eaten.

"Hello Kallen!" He said with that stupid grin on his face. She crossed her eyes and glared at him.

"Its Ms. Kozuki to you, Britannian." She said crudely and looked away. And once again he laughed, while juggling the tray in one hand and the other trying to get the Key card out of his pocket to open the cell door. She was in a small round glass cell, bulletproof glass. Which was in a much larger room.

""Why is there only my cell in this room anyway?" She asked forgetting she was supposed to ignore him.

"Well that's because you're a dangerous criminal, a terrorist, who wants to destroy Britannia at all costs." He said with not a hint of fear. He set the tray on the wide arm of her chair and smiled, again.

"Then why are you allowed in here?" She asked smugly, the sarcasm seeping through her façade.

"Im the knight of three. That's why." Kallen rolled her eyes at this, she thought the whole knights of the round thing was ridiculous. Once he was done re-arranging her tray he moved to sit on the other arm of her chair, forcing her to move closer to the food that was calling her name, but once again she turned her nose up at it.

"Oh come on, you have to eat sometime, you haven't eaten in two days!" He said with a hint of annoyance "I make this food everyday, it makes me sad to see it go to waste." He said his bottom lip jutting out comically

"Is it really wasted if you eat it everyday?" She asked as he picked up a bread roll and ripped a piece off, his face turning pink at her remark.

"Well, you still need to eat eventually or your going to die." He said matter a factly. He threw the rest of the roll at her and stud up.

"Well, I've got some knightly things to do. Bye!" He said as he blew her a kiss and pulled out his key card to open the door. He looked back as her cell door sealed shut and he caught her glare.

"Don't look so sad I'll be back!" was all he said before leaving.

"Thank god he's gone." Sighed Kallen. Staring at the tray he'd left for her. She was about to give in to its calling when another figure came through the door. This one much too short to be Gino, belonged to Suzaku Kururugi. She hated him even more then she hated Gino, he was Japanese and he betrayed his country by becoming a Britannian.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" He asked curtly, stopping just before the door of her cell.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Britannian." She spat. Then she got up and leaned against the back of her chair, her back to him.

"Fine but if you don't talk tomorrow, I'm not asking Gino permission to get the truth out of you my way." He said grimly while taking one last judgemental look at her before turning around and walking right back out the door.

Kallen sighed and slumped down the back of her chair with her head in her hands. What did he mean by that, was he going to beat her or worse? No Gino would never allow that, but he'd said about not needing Gino's permission, but Gino comes to see her everyday. She got up and looked around to make sure nobody was around anymore and fell into her chair. She couldn't think about eating anymore, what with Suzakus threat looming over her head, but she thought if it gave her a better shot of Gino stopping him she'd better eat it.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed it! Again this is my first time writing a fanfiction so really thank you! Any type of criticism if helpful, even if you just tell me you hate it! I will hopefully be adding a new chapter at least once a week. Again please tell me if I've made any mistakes grammar or otherwise. Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass, also the story title and each of the chapter titles are from the movie Across the Universe, which I also don't own.

**A/N:** Hello again, same deal as last time, tell me if I've made any mistakes! Thanks!

**I don't have one, that's the problem**

Chapter 2- Memory for Faces

Gino came in the next day to check on her, he smiled when he saw the empty tray on the arm of her chair.

"Finally! Wasn't it good?" he exclaimed as he pulled out his key card.

"It was okay, I've had better." She said rudely and looked away.

"Oh come on, don't lie to me." He picked up the tray and set it just outside the door. He then turned and sat with his legs crossed, his back against the door which had closed.

"So are you willing to talk tome today?" he said trying to be serious but his usual smile leaking through. She scowled at him.

"Nope, but im sure your friend Kururugi can help you." She said grimly, her eyes never leaving his. His eyes were large and confused, Suzaku had odiously not told him about their encounter.

"What are you talking about?" inquires Gino, still looking confused, when she didn't respond he stood up and took a step towards her.

"Kallen what did he say, did he… hurt you?" he asked apprehensively, he took another step towards her. She backed p defensively and stumbled over the leg of her chair.

"No I… just never mind." She said in a whisper.

"Kallen-" she cut him off in a yell.

"How many times have I told you to call me Ms. Kozuki!" she screamed at him. He stood there dumbfounded.

"Im sorry I just, why are you getting so upset?" he asked his voice full of panic. He tried to move towards her but she swatted him away.

"Just go Gino, please." She said faintly. He took one long hard look at her, then nodded and pulled out his key card. He walked out the door to her cell, then the main door and didn't look back the whole time.

"What have I don't! My only-" her voice caught. Friend, she was going to say friend. He had been the only person who had been remotely nice to her since she'd got there, and she'd just yelled at him to leave.

"Now he's not going to care what Suzaku does to me." She said quietly to herself. A few moments later a uniform soldier came in with a tray of food in his hands.

"Please step behind the chair." He said in a very monotone voice, she got up.

"Where's Gino?" she asked anxiously.

"Step back miss." The soldier said irritation noticeable in his voice. She moved around her chair and peered at the soldier, she waited as her took out his key card, stepped inside her cell for long enough to place the tray on the ground and rushed back out, straight out the main door without saying another word. She got up and picked the tray up, setting it on the arm of her chair she sat down and contemplated it. The tray had only two dishes on it, a bowl with oatmeal and a glass of water, a spoon sitting beside the bowl as well. She picked up the spoon and dunked it in the oatmeal, when she put it inside her mouth it was cold and didn't taste very good. Gino had clearly not made this. It was official, he hated her, he'd been kind to her and she'd blown it. Now she was terrified of Suzaku and what "his way" was. But she didn't have much time to worry because there he was, in his knights of the round uniform. He carried with him a black case; she shuddered at the thought of what was inside it.

"Are you ready to talk now?" he asked when he was right in front of the door to her cell. He smirked when she got up and crossed her arms.

"Fine." He said as he pulled out his key card and entered her cell, he walked around her and put the case on the arm of her chair.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to talk." He said expectantly, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. Kallen made sure her face remained a hard mask, and rearranged her thoughts in her mind.

"You are traitorous scum, I will never tell you anything. My brother is dead because of Britannia and you dare to join them and think your better then us." She said her mask on the verge of cracking. Suzaku didn't say a word, instead he opened the case and removed a syringe from inside. Kallens eyes widened at the sight of it.

"This is what we call Refrain, if I use this on you you'll have no choice but to tell me the truth." He said without a hint of emotion in his voice as if the human inside was gone.

"Why are you doing this Suzaku, why did you betray Japan?" She asked desperately.

"Euphemia is dead. Zero killed her right in front of me. I couldn't save her; I will kill Zero, if it takes using this on you then Ill do it, whatever it takes." He said angrily.

"Even if it means killing innocent people, what happened to Euphemia was a terrible tragedy, I cant deny that what he did was wrong but that doesn't justify that what your doing is right!" she said trying to get through to him, but it was no use she could see in his eyes he was past reason.

"Britannia thanks you Kallen." He said as he brought the syringe to her arm, just as the room went black. Kallen jumped back, pulling her arm away and rushed towards Suzaku, trying to find his hand she fumbled around in the darkness until she got hold oh his key card and hurried to jam it in the slot. She ran through the door as it opened right into someone else.

"oof, what the. Kallen?" she recognised the voice immediately, it belonged to

"Gino. What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to squirm around him but he held her tight.

"I didn't know if you'd eaten and then the power went out…" he stopped and looked down at her, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, he saw she'd stopped struggling and was looking over her shoulder. She was looking at Suzaku who was coming towards her with the syringe.

"Gino please step back. I've let you try your way now please let me try mine." He said calmly, like he was about to snap. Gino grabbed her shoulders and spun around, so that he was between her and Suzaku.

"I can't let you use that on her, it isn't right" he said abruptly, Suzaku just stared at him.

"I think that Gino has fallen in love with you Kallen." Said Suzaku smugly.

All right so here's the second chapter, these first few will probably come quickly after all as I've written them all out on paper already. Again thanks to everyone who has read this or reviewed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hello again, same dead as last time again :P**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Geass**

I don't have one that's the problemChapter 3- And before nowhere?

Could it be true? Was he in love with Kallen? No way he'd known her for four days!

"What if I killed her right Kallen, right here. Would you stay and fight for the country that killed her?" asked Suzaku, eyes boring into Ginos.

"I will fight for the side of justice, it's not the country that killed Euhemia it was one man." Gino said his voice full of newfound determination. But in reality he didn't know which side was right. The leader of the Black Knights had killed Euphemia, maybe he did act for the whole group. But the princes had killed so many Japanese who were there because she offered them help.

"And which side has justice Gino?" asked Suzaku bluntly. He knew what he was causing in Ginos mind; he was trying to get him to choose between Kallen and his home. Maybe he did love Kallen, but how could he abandon everything he'd ever fought for, all he'd ever known?

"I don't know but if it is Britannia they've obviously been corrupted. If we are ready to use that drug on a defenceless prisoner then what justice have we got?" As he said that he realized the truth.

"What justice did they have in killing Euphie!" Shrieked Suzaku, clearly he was past sanity, or had been since she died.

"Suzaku, where have you gone? Where has my best friend gone? You were a knight who genuinely fought for justice. Don't let this hatred for Zero turn you evil like him." Gino said as a last resort, Kallen had been silent but he knew she wouldn't let this pass. So she spoke for the first time since she'd found Gino.

"Zero is not evil. He is a man who knows where the true justice lies, he killed Euphemia because she was going to kill every Japanese in that stadium. Would that have been better for you Suzaku? Killing hundreds of your own kind for the live of one girl?" she said to Suzaku, who said nothing in return. Perhaps she had gotten through to him, or he was simply afraid of his answer. He stood silently for several minutes before coming to a conclusion.

"Would you be willing to be that one girl for Zero?" was all he said. Gino turned and looked at Kallen, why wasn't she answering? Was she just saying all that with no real desire to put her life on the line for the cause? But finally she spoke.

"Do you really think that I would fight next to Zero all those times if I wasn't ready to die for Japan? I may not be ready to die for Zero, but im ready to die for Japan." She spat at him, at that the lights came back on. She then realised that Sazaku had put the syringe back in the case and closed it.

"Fine, if you want to die with him ill let you, if you are willing to die then your no use to us." He said firmly before pushing past Gino and leaving. Gino locked down at her again, he was smiling again. He couldn't believe that se had stopped him, he didn't care if they were fighting for different sides. He loved her.

"Gino! What are you smiling about? He could have killed me!" she said angrily.

"But he didn't! You stopped him!" exclaimed Gino cheerfully, he then wrapped his arms aroung her and twirled her around. She didn't squirm this time instead she clung to him. Either she loved him too, or she was afraid he would let go and she would go flying. She couldn't even touch the floor when he picked her up he was so tall so he had to wait until he was done and actually set her down to catch her breath.

"Gino, don't do that again, you scared the crap out of me!" she shrieked, trying to be mad but laughing. She crossed her arms and looked at Gino.

"Was he right?" she asked bluntly, his shocked expression not fazing her at all.

'Umm, well I guess so" he said his face turning red "Yes he was right." He said more sure of himself.

"Why did you say that Gino! I gave you a chance to fix this!" she got up and smacked him in the shoulder, hard.

"ow, what was that for, and what do you mean giving me a chance?" he said rubbing his shoulder.

"You can't love me, im going to leave. Zero is going to come and save me and your going to be heartbroken." She said as if that was the obvious explanation. He walked in and sat in her lap, he was trying not to get upset. Like she said Zero was coming and he wanted to spend the time until them with happy Kallen.

"Heartbroken I will be, but for now I wish to spend every waking moment with you my love!" he said in a singsong voice, this finally made her blush. God she was just so adorable, he thought. I just want to stay here all day. He snuggled his head into her neck, which made her try to push him away more.

"Stop trying Kallen, I'm never getting up!" he said between laughs. But that didn't stop her from trying. She pushed and shoved him and even yelled at him but he wouldn't budge. Finally when she stopped struggling he looked down at her.

"Gino, didn't you come in here to see if id eaten?" she asked smiling for once.

"Why yes I did, and have you?" when she shook her head he got off and started rhyming off different foods, when she heard something she'd heard of she nodded her head.

"Alright me dear, Ill be right back!" he exclaims before blowing her another kiss. He walked out the main door and went straight to the kitchen. When he was done her tray was stacked high with extravagant dishes all for Kallen. When he brought it back to her she looked genuinely happy for once.

"For you my love!" he exclaims as he pulled out his key card and entered her cell. He sat the tray on the arm of her chair, and then squeezed in next her on her large chair. She smiled and picked up the tray. He realized that most of them she had not known when he named them, but she happily ate them anyway. Well half of it, he ate the other half.

" That was excellent!" she exclaimed when the tray was empty. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"I thought you'd had better." He stated smugly, his usual smile plastered on his lips. She blushed hard at that and bit her lip.

"I was lying, it was always good. Don't ever let them serve me that oatmeal again, okay?" she said quietly, still smiling madly. She then reached up and took his head in her hands and kissed him on the cheek, this time it was his cheeks that turned bright red.

"Wha- what was that for?" he stuttered.

"For being so nice to me ever since I got here, and for loving me. Nobody has ever loved me in that way before." She said quietly. He got his composure back, and kissed her on the cheek and she blushed again. Just them a new figure had walked in, one Kallen had never seen before. She tried to get him up again but he stayed planted next to her.

"Oh Gino there you are, Ive been looking all over for you!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Gino, who is that?" asked Kallen in hushed tones, Gino laughed as he explained.

"This is Lloyd Asplund, he's the tech guy here. He's been working on your Guren." Gino whispered back. He was about to laugh again when Kallen exploded.

"What! There is nothing wrong with my Guren! What did you do to it!" screeched Kallen pounding her fists on the glass of her cell. Gino got up and tried to calm her down, and failed.

"Whoa Kallen calm down! He's a good guy he means no harm." Said Gino then added "mostly".

"Well im glad you have so much faith in me knight." Said Lloyd, clearly hurt by Ginos words. Then another figure walked in, this one a woman with short dark purple hair, and stood next to Lloyd.

"Ahh Cecile, so good of you to join us. I hear from Kururugi that we had some issues with the power in here," stated Lloyd to no one in particular. "I had worried that our prisoner had escaped, but I see you have it all under control Gino." Grins spreading across Lloyd and Ginos faces, their smiles made Kallen blush again.

"Anyway, Lloyd you were going to say about the Guren?" said Gino trying to get the subject off of him and Kallen.

"Ahh right, Ive modified it slightly, fixed and damages. If you wouldn't mind telling me who made it?" asked Lloyd looking at Kallen expectantly.

"It was Rakshata, she came to us a while ago." said Kallen absently.

"That's what I thought, shame." He siad glumly as Gino started laughing uncontrollably. Lloyd and Cecile exited the room, but Gino kepy laughing, after a few moments he caught his breath.

"They know each other?" she asked looking up at Gino.

"Oh yeah, they went to school together, she was always better then him. She made fun of him called him the earl of pudding." Said Gino holding back more laughs, then he got up and took out his key card, when he turned he say her curious gaze.

"More knightly duties to attend to. Unless of course you want me to stay."

All right here is chapter 3. Tell me if you like Ginos perspective or keep it to Kallens. Thanks bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** So here is chapter 4, again any mistakes please point them out!**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Code Geass**

I don't have one that's the problem

Chapter 4- everything below the neck works fine

Over the next few weeks, Gino spent every waking moment with Kallen, other then when he was in meetings. Which he happened to be in at the moment, but he couldn't concentrate on the meeting at hand, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She seemed genuinely happy since he told her he loved her. Hed always thought she was with Zero, but shed said nobody had ever loved her in this way before. Anya, who was sitting in the chair next to him with her legs crossed and her picture diary held up in front of her face, pulled Gino out of his thoughts.

"Gino, are you listening?" asked Anya, she pointed her diary at Ginos face and waited for a response. He grinned and sat up straight, trying to get up to date on what was said in the meeting.

When the meeting finally ended he went straight to the kitchen to prepare lunch for Kallen, she always ate now, at least half of what he made foe her. He was about to bring her the tray when he nearly tripped over a wheelchair,

"Oh Nunally! Im so sorry! Are you all right?" he stuttered, afraid he'd hurt her. She has been the only person who gone to see Kallen, besides Suzaku and himself.

"Oh Gino, Im fine are you all right?" she asked politely, even if she was hurt he was sure she'd say she was fine. He grinned and moved behind her chair.

"Are you going to see Kallen?" he asked Nunally expectantly. He could tell she hasn't seen Kallen in a while, and that she didn't know about their relationship.

"Um, yeah. Would you care to join me?" he asked, handing the tray to her, he started pushing her chair towards Kallens cell room. When they entered the main room Kallens face lit up. She stood up and came to the glass.

"Gino, you brought Nunally!" she said happily. Nunally smiled alongside Gino when she heard how happy Kallen had become. When he opened the door to her cell, Kallen took the tray from Nunally and put it on the arm of her chair as usual. Gino sat down next to her with Nunally in front of them. She restedher hands in her lap and smiled.

"So how have you been Kellen? Ginos kept you company so I've heard." She said, ignorant of their relationship. Kallen picked up the tray and handed Gino a bun he bit into it and smiled.

"God, I did a good job! This is amazing!" he said happily, admiring his own work. When he saw Nunallys confused look he laughed, but nhe was cut off when Kallen slapped him in the arm.

'Gino! How rude to not offer Nunally a bun!" she picked up another bun and placed it in Nunallys hands. When she sat down Gino snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She started giggling loudly and turned beat red.

"Don't think your fooling me. I can see whats going on between you two." Said Nunally, not appearing disapproving, but smiling. Kallen opened her mouth, but Nunally was already wheeling herself out. Once she was gone, Kallen opened her mouth again, this time to yell at Gino, but he silenced her with his own mouth.. He held her head tostop her from pulling away, as he felt her relax he lat go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they broke apart she looked up at him, out of breath and smiles.

"Gino… did I ever tell you that I love you?" she asked her arms still around his neck. His grin was ear to ear as he responded; he had been waiting for this ever since he realized he loved her.

"Nope" was his answer, she blushed as she told him.

"Well Gino. I love you." She smiled and reached up to kiss him again. He smiled against her lips and pulled her closer. He raised her watch behind her head and frowned.

"Shit! Kallen I'm sorry but I've really got to go now!" he said standing up with her in his arms. He turnd around and placed her down in her chair. She looked up at him with a confused expression, trying to right herself.

"Whoa Gino slow down. Where do you need to go so urgently." She asked. She didn't seem angry but he was going to tread carefully anyway.

"Well I have another meeting." He said, "about Zero." He turned away quickly, but her wide eyes caught his too quickly.

"What do you mean about Zero? Do you know where he is?" she asked eagerly. He swallowed and looked down, she had just told him she loved him, and now Zero is all she cares about. He wiped all emotion off his face, and plastered his usual grin on his face.

"Sorry its confidential." He said, when he winked at her she got up and hugged him.

"Gino! Please tell me! Do you know how hard that was for me? Ive never opened up to anyone but my brother, Ohgi, who's practically my brother, and…" she trailed off her eyes growing cloudy. He leaned down and lifted her chin up.

"I don't care about your past. I care that you're here now and that we love each other. This cell and this war don't matter. Sides don't matter." He said as he realized that me meant what he said. He would betray his home, all he'd ever known for her. For Kallen. He leaned down and kissed her again.

"But I really have to go now. I love you!" he whispered, not giving her a chance to respond. He blew her another kiss and walked out both doors. When he got out of her sight he leaned back against the wall and sighed. He closed his eyes and just breathed for a while, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He opened his eyes as the purple haired woman reached him.

"Long day Gino?" asked Cornelia, her purple eyes full of sympathy, her hair hanging in her face.

"Yeah, Kallen isn't too happy that I didn't tell her about Zero." He said putting both palms against the back of his head. She clucked her tongue and patted his arm.

"She'll get over it, she has to." Said Cornelia as she pulled his arm down and looped her own arm around it.

"Come on. Were going to be late." She said as she pulled him down the hallway.

Kallen was sitting in her chair, picking at her tray of food, when a young girl with pink hair walked in. She could tell by the girls clothes that she was a knight.. She stopped in front of Kallens cell and took out a picture diary. She aimed it at Kallens confused face and started recording.

"Umm, hello?" said Kallen nervously. The girls eyes moved from behind the diary to Kallens face.

"Hello, I just wanted to remember Ginos new girlfriend." She said before closing the diary end exiting the room. Kallen slumped down in her chair and sighed. Why was it that everyone in Britannia was crazy?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So finally here is chapter 5. Sorry it took so long I had a bit of trouble accessing my account **** Oh well its all over now, enjoy!** **Disclamier: I do not own Code Geass, or anything related to it.** I don't have one that's the problemChapter 5- End this War

Gino and Cornelia strolled into the meeting room and saw Guilford at the front standing and gesturing to a diagram. He was talking about all the possible ways to capture Lelouch with the least casualties. When he saw Cornelia walk in the he made a move to bow, but she waved it away and sat down.

"Please Guilford, go on." She said politely, more so then she was to anyone else. He nodded and continued. Ginos brow furrowed as he sat down in one of the remaining chairs, He glanced around but didn't see the usual pink head of hair, signalling that Anya wasn't there.

"As I was saying, we believe that Lelouch is hiding here." He pointed to the diagram, we believe that if we attack from both above and below we can succeed in catching him." He said before taking his seat, as Anya came in and sat silently in her seat.

"Sorry for the interruption." She said quietly, "Please continue." She reached into her pocket and withdrew her diary. She sat down and raised it to Guilfords surprised face. He turned to Cornelia and nodded, she stood up and took a vote. "Who is in favour of Guilfords plan?" she asked, Gino raised his hand along with Anya and most of the other knights. Except one, Suzaku. He stood up and addressed Cornelia. "I think we should charge in open fire! Every black knight is a criminal, an enemy! If we catch Zero we catch them all!" he said, his rage towards Lelouch clear in his voice. Cornelia just looked at him, shock written across her face.

"Thank you for your input Suzaku but it seems the majority of the knights are in favour of Guilfords idea, and majority rules." She said awkwardly before gathering her things and leaving. Guilford got up next and exitd quickly after her. Gino looked at Suzaku gravely, he cleared his throat and stood up.

"Come on Anya, Kallen must be hungry." He said pulling Anya out the door behind him. He kept walking all the way to her door. He stopped then to plaster a mask of happiness over his true face, full of rage. Anya looked over at him curiously, her head tilted to the side.

"You don't have to wear a mask Gino. She loves you and you can tell her." She siad simple, a thoughtful look on her face, when he looked at her again he cracked a grin and hugged her tight. She pulled out her diary, not wanting to forget the look of sheer glee on his face. He slid his key card into the slot and practically ran to kallens cell, just barely stopping in time to open the door before crashing into it. Kallen stood up looking worried; she still didn't know what was going on.

"Gino please you have to tell me whats happening!" she said breathlessly. When he got the door open he picked her up in his arms and spun him around.

"Gino, what are you doing?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck not really caring about the answer. He set her down and pushed her into her chair.

"We found him Kallen! We found Lelouch!" He said gleefully, upon seeing her shocked expression he explained. When he was finished her face went from shock to anger to frustration until it finally reached happiness.

"So you're not going to kill him? You're just going to lock him up? Like me?" she asked. He nodded and cocked over at Anya who cocked her head at Gino.

"You didn't mention that the vote wasn't unanimous." She said gravely, Gino's grin faded, making way for the grim expression that now clouded his face.

"What do you mean? Who voted against no death?" asked Kallen her brow furrowed in confusion. As the realization dawned on her the tears sprung to her eyes. He then realized how much the one vote must hurt her, someone wanted her dead, wanted all of her friends and family dead. He moved forward to hug her, she tried to fight, but it was feeble. She gave up and wrapped her arms around him and started to sob.

"Kallen it's alright, its one vote! He can't stop us; he's only the knight of seven Anya and I outrank him! Cornelia won't listen to him! Lelouch is her brother after all!" He tried every argument he could think of to try to make her feel better. She looked up at him her eyes shinning, he could see it in her eyes, and she believed him! He smiled at her and lifted her off the ground again. She laughed and pounded her fists against his shoulders.

"When are you going to get him?" she asked, her smile not fading as it usually did. Instead it looked like she genuinely wanted this to work out.

"Soon. Within the week I believe. We're going to be one big happy family!" he said sarcastically, when he saw her expression become cloudy he kissed hr again to dismiss her worries.

"Kallen I'm here for you! I always will be, no matter if Lelouch is here or not!" he said sitting her down in her chair; he started to walk away when he heard a small noise come from behind him. He turned around to see her face full of confusion.

"Food?" he asked smiling, he blew her a kiss and walked out the door. She sat down and smiled, that was what she truly believed: She would get to live happily ever after with both Gino and Lelouch. She got up and smoothed her dress down. She'd grown to love the dress over her days in the cell. It made her feel vulnerable in the beginning but now she felt beautiful and classy in it. All she ever wore before was street clothes, her guren suit or the black knights uniform. None of them very fancy. She looked around, hoping that Gino would come back soon, when he didn't she sat back down, careful not to ruffle her dress again. The door opened suddenly to reveala new figure. This one had short blonde hair; his was left down, not braided like Gino's. He was also quite tall, taller then Gino, despite all her speculations she recognized him instantly. This man before her was Schniezel el Britannia, prime minister of Britannia. He was the reason she was in this cell in the first place, not like she hated being in said cell so much anymore. He stood in front of her cell and smirked.

"Kallen Kozuki. Look at what you've started here." He crossed his arms and laughed at her confusion.

"Normally a terrorist of such high threat would be killed if no vital information was extracted from them. But, it seems that you have enchanted everyone. Except a certain knight of seven of course. Both Nunally and Cornleia have informed me of how lovely you are. I have also been informed of how happy you and Mr. Weinburg seem to be… together." A sinister smile crossed his lips. She gasped at this; terrified that Gino would get in trouble because of her.

"What do you want?" she said quietly, looking anywhere but his face, where his eyes would surely be full of malice. But she couldn't help but look up, and when she did his eyes seemed to be directed right at hers, and they seemed to be full of pity rather then malice. They seemed to be trying to pull the truth out of her, when his attempt failed he reverted back to his nonchalant stance.

" I just wanted to tell you that were leaving now to catch Lelouch today. Someone will come in to install his cell shortly." And with that he was gone. She slumped back in her chair and smiled, Lelouch was coming she was safe. But then she remembered Gino and became worried again. What we're they going to do to him she wondered. Her wondering was interrupted as the roof of her room came apart to make way for a another large glass cell, which was lowered a few feet from hers. As the roof closed again it hit her that this was really happening. He would be in that cell in a few hours. Another hole formed in the hole inside his cell and a chair just like hers rose out of the ground. Britannia kept surprising her with its brilliance.

Gino quickly changed into his Knights of the Round uniform and nearly ran back to the room with the nightmare frames in it. He found Anya and the rest of the Knights there being updated on the nightmares. Along with them were Corneia, Schniezel and Guilford. They were standing near Cornelia's nightmare waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late! I'm ready to go!" He said as he rushed towards them Lloyd stepped forward. He briefly informed Gino on some minor changes hat he really didn't care about. Once he was done Cornelia addressed him again.

"Alright Gino, got get him and remember no unnecessary deaths!" she said as Guilford pulled on a pair of black gloves. Everyone followed suit and climbed into their nightmares. Gino put his key and code into the nightmare and waited for it to start up. Once it did he waited for the okay before flying out of the gate in his Tristan.

The battle was a very short one. The nightmares came in unseen somehow, and found Lelouch in a matter of minutes. He hardly resisted at all, he was sitting in the only chair in the room, his mask and cape lying next to him on the floor. He came quickly, he simply stood up and walked past them into the hall, he waited there as everyone looked at each other dumbfounded. Once they got back to Britannia they brought him strait to interrogation.

Alright awkwardness to come fur sure! Also there won't be any updates for three weeks or more as I'm going to England :D with no internet connection D: Oh well I'll keep writing I have u tp chapter seven in my notebook I just hate typing it!


	6. Chapter 6

All right so I'm really sorry for not updating. I really don't have any excuse. I finished the entire story on the plane ride back from England and I've just been too lazy to type. I'll try to update once a week until its done! So here's chapter 6!

Chapter 6 - Switch on switch off and explode

Kallen was sitting in her chair, silently chewing her nails. Waiting for someone to come, anyone to come and tell her what the hell was happening. She couldn't stand not knowing whether they'd caught Lelouch or not. Even worse, whether anyone had died or not. She thought about everyone she loved, everyone she loved who were in danger, Ohgi, Tamaki, Chiba, Tohdo… Lelouch. They were her family, and they could be dead, and she couldn't help them. She felt completely and utterly useless. As the day passed she felt more and more nervous. The pit in her stomach grew bigger and bigger until finally someone came in the door to her room. This someone was a tall dark haired man.

"Hello ms. Kozuki I am Gilbert G.P. Guilford. I'm here to inform you that we have captured Lelouch with no casualties. We are interrogating him at the moment; we will be brought here after we are done with him. That will most likely happen in an hour or two." He said before nodding to her and retreating. Kallen stood up quickly and yelled after him.

Wait! Why are you telling me this?" She said a huge, relieved smile on her face. He turned to her a strange expression on his face, a mixture of surprise and admiration on his face.

"I'm telling you this because I think that you deserve to know." He said, his smile fading as a tear slid down her face. She couldn't believe this; a man who seemed so ominous and closed off had just showed her genuine compassion. That he, unlike so many of the other people here, could get over their status and actually talk to her like a person, like she wasn't just "the terrorist". When she smiled at him, it was like he could tell how she felt. He just smiled one more time and left the room. So, not everyone in Britannia are complete assholes, she thought. It seems only a handful of people in this whole place had been nice to her. As long as she could work it so she only had to talk to Gino, Guilford and Nunally, she would be fine.

Gino led Lelouch around the buildings many rooms and corridors until they reached the interrogation room. They sat him down in a small chair at the end of a table. Gino sat in the chair farthest from him on the side; they sat in silence until the others came in to start the interrogation. The others consisted of Cornelia, Guilford, Schneizel, Dorthea and Anya. Cornelia's eyes feel on her brother with a look of disbelief, as if she thought maybe it hadn't been him. Or hoped it hadn't been him.

"We are here to ask you some questions." She said, and waited for a reply, when none were given she continued.

"First, who else is involved with the Black Knights?" She said, all the disbelief was replaced be anger, as the venom dripped off her words.

"I won't tell you. Even if I did, I think you already know. Kallens here isn't she? If you cant get the information from her then what makes you think you can get it from me?" He spat back at her. His eyes cold and unforgiving. He knew how this worked, and he wasn't going to give her anything. She smiled then, a knowing smile. Gino had seen that smile before; he knew it meant his friend was gone. In that instant she had changed to the cruel ruthless Cornelia he'd seen time and time again in battle.

"We may not have been able to get anything from her. But you forget dear brother, that I know you. I know your weakness, I know what gets you angry, angry enough to talk, angry enough to kill your own brother." She said sharply. A chill ran through Ginos spine, as it hit him just how cruel this man before him had been. He truly couldn't believe it. He seemed so vulnerable back there, the way he gave himself up. Kallen had told him stories, but none of them ever sounded that bad, although it might have been in her favour to make him sound less like a terrorist. His purple eyes flicked suddenly to Schneizel who was leaning back in his chair smiling slightly. They all seemed to be on the same page, like some kind of sick family reunion. With one last glare Cornelia turned and left, as if she couldn't stand to be in his presence anymore, as Guilford scurried after her Schneizel finally stood up.

" Alright, who's taking over for you now?" he said now, that smile still on his face. Lelouchs eyes stayed trained of his, but his lips stayed shut.

"Fine, take him away, hell talk eventually. He said as he handed Gino a new cell key, the key to Lelouchs cell. He moved behind Lelouchs chair and grabbed his shoulders. He led him through the halls, neither of them uttering a word. Like they had an understanding of what was to happen. Once they got to the cell door Lelouch finally looked him. Gino was so caught off guard that he fumbled the key and dropped it. He looked at Lelouch then, his mouth agape as Lelouch bent over and picked up the card for him. Now Gino was sure that everything was a mistake, why would a terrorist out to destroy Britannnia do anything remotely nice to the Knight of Three? He nodded at Lelouch and proceeded to open the door. When the door opened he immediately saw Kallen, She was up against the glass of her cell screaming.

"Oh Gino! Thank god! Lelouch! Oh my god what happened?" She screamed, jumping from topic to topic not knowing what she wanted to say more. Gino smiled and moved Lelouch toward his new cell, when the door slid open he quickly took of his cuffs before the door closed. He then rushed over to Kallens cell; the door was barely open before he grabbed his face in between her hands. She looked about to cry, she didn't move then just looked at him, like she couldn't believe he was even there. He smiled wide and picked her up.

"I love you Kallen." He said, and then he leaned down and kissed her. She smiled against his lips and snaked her hands around his neck and into his hair. When they broke apart she looked up at him again, she leaned his head against his chest. He rested his hand against her hair gently, stroking it with his fingers. He turned his head towards Lelouchs cell, suddenly realizing that they could never be alone together again. Lelouch was looking right at him, a smirk on his face.

"Now I see why Kallen hasn't broken out of this place yet." He said smugly. Kallen Looked up suddenly, her head snapped to Lelouch anger written across her face.

"I didn't break out of here because you were supposed to come and get me! I was waiting for you!" she yelled at him, she moved away Gino then, shaking with rage. He saw a single tear roll down her face. She swiped at it angrily. She sat down in her chair, arms crossed, not looking at Gino or Lelouch, just looking straightforward. Gino opened his mouth to comfort her, but her eyes snapped at his, all the anger was gone and now her eyes were brimming with tears. He closed his mouth completely lost on what to say, since he really didn't know what had happened between them. He just nodded and left her cell. He took one last look at Lelouch before turning and leaving

After Gino left everything was silent. She didn't dare look at him, out of fear that he might take that as a sign to start a conversation. One that she wasn't ready for. So she slumped down further in her chair and looked at the opposite wall. How did this happen? She thought, how could I have thought we could all be together, and be happy? That could never happen, he'd thought I'd given up on him! And I'd thought the same thing about him! She sighed and sat up. She figured she had to talk to him eventually. She turned her head towards his cell to find him already looking back at her. He didn't say anything just smiled.

"How's Oghi?" she asked quietly. He cocked his head and frowned.

"He's fine. I'm fine too by the way." He said sarcastically as if he couldn't believe she wasn't concerned for him more then Oghi. His smirk faded when he saw her eyes narrow.

"He's fine. He's worried about you." He said sympathetically. She looked back at him, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile.

"And Tamaki?" She caught herself smiling even wider, at the thought at the thought of the man who had caused so many headaches. Lelouchs grin widened with hers.

"He's good as well, annoying as usual. Still insisting he's my best friend." He said with a sigh. She could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh at the thought. It was a strange sight; she had never seen him genuinely happy before. And now, when he's locked in a cell he laughs? She couldn't help but wonder if it was all a show. Maybe he was lying, maybe Ohgi and Tamaki were really dead. The fact that she would even consider the possibility scared her. She shook her head and took a deep breath to clear her head. She heard a small laugh from Lelouch. She turned to look at him again to find him staring at her intently.

"What?" she snapped at him, her face turning red from the intense gaze he was pointing at her.

"Just wondering how you are, Kallen?" he said softly. She was taken aback by his words, he had never shown actual care for anyone in the black knights, aside from cc but she hardly counted. She furrowed her brow, confused as to why he was acting this way. When he was "zero" he was always so closed off. Like he thought he was to open up to us. He only ever talked to cc.

"I'm good. Quite happy actually." She said stubbornly, her arms crossed, nose in the air. Tee door opened then and both of their heads snapped in its direction. Guilford walked in for the second time that day looking strangely awkward. Lelouch actually started to laugh, and she could hardly blame him. Guilford was usually so put together and tough, but now he seemed so distraught and confused. It was quite funny actually.

"Hello. Gino sent me." He said rubbing his hands together nervously. When Kallen said nothing he continued.

"He instructed me to tell you that he is very sorry but he wont be able to make you dinner tonight. One of the guards will be making and serving it for you." He said, when he was done he turned to leave but Kallen stopped him.

"Wait! Why can't he do it?" she asked him loudly, a bit nervous that something had happened to him. He turned back towards them, his brow furrowed. This made the pit in her stomach grow, she was now terrified that Gino had gotten trouble because of this. She was fairly certain being in love with a terrorist was frowned upon.

"Fine. He said he didn't want to embarrassed you." He said awkwardly, when he saw her face he took a step back. The pit disappeared instantly and it was replaced by a wave of relief. The flood of questions was about to flow when Guilford started speaking again.

'In front of him." He said gesturing to Lelouch. All thoughts fell from Kallens mind, and instead it began to fill with rage. How could he scare her like that? She had thought he was being executed or something! What an absolute idiot! She looked over at Lelouch, which was a mistake since it only made her rage grow, as he was sitting there with a smug grin on his face.

"You tell him to get his ass down here right now!" she screeched. When she say Guilford's eyebrows rise she realised who she was talking to.

"Please?"

**Alright there you have it. Chapter 6. The story is nearing a close. I hope you're all ready! New chapters hopefully in the next two weeks but I make no promises! I'm terrible at typing. I hate typing! It will be the death of me! Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All right, I started typing this a day after I posted chapter 6, so I feel good. Sorry if it doesn't actually get posted on time though. You never know what might happen (****laziness****)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

I don't have one that's the problem

Chapter 7- _what's been going on to where its going_

Guilford nodded and left, he didn't seem very likely to rush though. Kallen slumped in her chair again and waited for Gino to return. She ignored Lelouchs attempts at conversation, because in her eyes, this whole situation was his fault. It was a couple of minutes before Gino returned. He walked in the room, his eyes downcast, not daring to look at either of them.

"Guilford said you were angry. Said you yelled at him." He said quietly. His face slowly turning red, whether out of embarrassment or fear she wasn't sure. He raised his head and looked at her, his eyes were full of fear and sadness, like a puppy that had just been reprimanded. She sat up and crossed her legs.

"Yup, that's basically what happened." She said sharply "He says that you don't want to embarrass me. In front of him." She said. When his eyes caught hers again his shoulders slumped forward in fear of what was to come after her sharp words.

"Come here." She said shortly, she watched as he fumbled with his key card. He dropped it a few times; she could tell he had meant to, just to delay getting inside her cell. He finally got it open and simply took a step inside and stood still, letting the door close and lock behind him. She stood up and walked the few short steps to him, he braced himself for a slap but instead he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"Don't you ever think you could ever embarrass me, Or at least not enough for me to not want to be with you! I love you, and I love everything about you! Especially how embarrassing you are!" she said into his braids. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back to look at her.

"Really?" he asked, his admiration clear in his eyes. She grinned at him and cocked her head to one side.

"Yeah, it's cute." She said, her face getting hot when he grinned and lifted her off the ground. She hooked her legs around his waist and kissed him again. He let her down and pushed her back into her chair.

"What would you like for dinner today? My dear?" he asked, before he gave her a chance to respond he started rhyming off different things that as usual she had never heard of before. She silenced him with a kiss before pulling back to grin at his stunned expression.

"I'll have whatever you think is best." She said happily, sitting back in her chair. He grinned madly at her for a moment, but then his smile faded a bit and he looked over at Lelouch who was silently wringing his hands out awkwardly. He seemed, almost sad at their love.

"What about you?" he asked quietly, he was still smiling, as he was thinking aout making twice as much food as usual. Lelouch looked up and smirked.

"I'll have whatever you're making her." He said trying to keep the pain out of his voice. As Gino walked away he couldn't help but wonder if he really did love Kallen, if that time he had denied her kiss had been a fluke. If had just been scared. After all he was still a human being. He decided then and there it wasn't something he should worry himself with and rushed out of the room. He loved Kallen and Kallen loved him. And that was all that mattered. He rushed to the kitchen and started preparing their dishes. He was trying out a new recipe for Zuppa di Pesce so he was rushing around trying to find what he needed; he was so excited to see what they thought of it. He scurried around the kitchen throwing what he needed into a large boiling pot. Just as he was finishing putting all the ingredients away the intercom went off.

"Would all Knights and soldiers please report to the knightmare garage immediately. Thank you." He sighed looking down sadly at his boiling pot. He turned the stove off and moved the pot away, expecting to be coming back to it soon. He took off his apron and rushed out of the room, he reached the garage in time to hear Guilford speaking about launching an attack.

"Is everyone here? Yes? Good, we can start then. We have been informed of a planned attack on Britannia by the Black Knights. So, we're going to launch a counterattack before they get here." He said bluntly as if there was no reason at all for discussion. Gino stood there, mouth wide opem, eyes wide with surprise and shock. When he composed himself he realized what was really happening. He walked quickly to where Guilford was standing with Cornelia, discussing how to go about the attack.

"Wait, where did you get this information?" he asked loudly hopping his suspect got his message. Guilford looked at him sharply, his face a hard mask, his eyes piercing into Ginos, as if they were waiting for him to break.

"A trusted source. We can't let a threat like this go unanswered, Mr. Weinberg." He said curtly, turning away from Gino. Gino looked around and it seemed that everyone was looking at him strangely. He looked at some like Anya and Cornelia who were simply gazing at him curiously, a hint of sadness as well. When others like Schniezle, Bizmark and Suzaku were staring at him coldly, the same as Guilford had. Gino looked down, confused as to what he had done to receive this strange treatment. He didn't have much time to ponder this thought as everyone was rushing around getting into his or her knightmares. Gino ran over to where Cecile was standing wringing her hands together and biting her lip, clearly distraught. When she saw him coming towards her eyes widened.

"Gino! You're supposed to be in your knightmare!" she sad franticly, gesturing towards his Tristan.

"Shh Cecile listen! What's going on? Who is the source, the answer could mean the difference between a counter attack and a slaughter of 11s." he said very slowly, for her now very confused mind to comprehend. Her eyes widened in surprise, she just stared at him for a moment, when she came to a decision she cleared her throat in preperation, as if she were about to unload some huge secret.

"It was Suzaku. He seemed genuine, he said that if we didn't fight back they would walk all over us." She said quietly so no one else heard.

"Then why is everyone treating me differently?" he asked his volume matching hers.

"He also said you were close enough with the girl to try to stop the attack, to protect the Black Knights." She siad, her eyes becoming smaller, looking right into his, just as the others had done. She didn't trust him either. Gino cleared his throat and set his shoulders. He knew what he has to do.

Kallen sat sideways in her chair, her feet hanging over the end, her head doing the same on the other side. She had been waiting longer for ginos return, and was quite hungry. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at Lelouch. He was sitting on the edge of his chair, his chin in his hands, elbows on his knees. He was clearly getting impatient as well. Kallen let out a long sigh, which drew his attention, he raised his head, his purple eyes half lidded with boredom.

"What?" he said, with almost no actual curiosity in his voice, it seemed he was just asking her for something to do. Seeing him like this was so strange, he was usually so together and emotionless. But now he was so clearly bored and dishevelled. She was starting to scare herself again, as old emotions started to flood back, the way she felt when he was her hero, her brave leader. Not some cowardly powerless boy who had given up on rescuing her, who let himself be caught without a fight. But, no matter how much she fought it she couldn't help but feel the old admiration, respect and desire for him. As if the only thing that mattered in the world was him, and the way his gorgeous purple eyes pierced her soul every time they turned her way, or the way his shoulders slouched forwards when he'd won a battle as if the weight of the world had been lifted and he could relax again.

"Nothing, just waiting for Gino to get back." She said simply, wanting to hide the things she had just been thinking. He had made it quite clear he was not interested in her. Then and there she had decided to give up on perusing him. She felt as if she was betraying herself.

"I know! I'm so hungry!" he wined hoarsely, as he slid forward on the chair, his legs splaying forward and his head resting on the back of the chair, eyes closed. After a few moments he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling before turning his head back towards her, catching her staring at him. When she realized this she blushed a fierce red and looked away quickly. A soft chuckle came from Lelouchs cell that was so smug it infuriated her. She wouldn't give him this power over her again, it made her feel as though he could control her, secretly blackmailing her into acting differently. She plastered a huge grin on her face and turned her head towards him again.

"So if anything different with me gone?" she asked, half of her asked just to spite him, the other was genuinely curious. He faced down for a moment in thought before facing her again a slight smile on his lips.

"Of course, if it was the same I wouldn't have been caught, wouldn't be here talking to you right now!" he said cheerfully as if she should be proud of herself. She grinned back thoroughly un-amused inside.

**A/N: I'm really sorry. I did start typing this right after chapter 6 but I guess I forgot about it. I'm so sorry! Chapter 8 will be the last chapter. So I will try to upload it quickly. Don't forget to review! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I started tryping this the day after I uploaded chapter 7. This is the last chapter so after this I'll have to say good bye for a whole!

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Code Geass**

_I don't have one that's the problem._

Chapter 8 - Challenge the world

Once all the pilots were prepped and ready they all fell into order before the garage gates waiting to take off for battle. Gino sat inside his Tristan, his face a hard mask, he was so utterly ready for what was to come, he could hardly stand listening to Lloyd drone on about upgrades and other useless things he could care less about.

"Lloyd, I know. It's the same as it was before except better." Gino said sarcastically, wanting to shut Lloyd up.

"Fine fine, but if you blow yourself up accidentally then I will have to inform them of your ignorance." He said absently, and then the screen went black for a moment before returning covered with codes and coordinates. Everyone was all set to go, so Lloyds voice returned to be heard by everyone, through the intercom in all the knightmares.

"Okay everyone is ready. Go ahead." Gino rolled his eyes, every time Cornelia would give him a detailed takeoff script and he never went with it, it was like he tried to annoy Cornelia. Gino watched as the first knightmare, containing Cornelia flew out the gate he knew his turn was coming soon, after it was Guilford and Bismark then him, followed by the rest of the knights.

"He waited until the knightmares had fallen into formation to execute his plan, one he had been forming in his mind since he was told of the counterattack. He sped up his nightmare until he was in line with Cornelia, who was supposed to be in the lead, and not unusually her face appeared on his screen.

"Gino! What are you doing?" she said, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"I'm sorry Cornelia." was all he said before he punched the screen, rendering it black and cracked, and him unreachable. He flew forward as fast as he could, he was adamant to get there before they did, and he figured it would take a while for Cornelia to give the orders. She had known him for so long, he guessed she wouldn't be able to comprehend what he'd done, at least for a while. Long enough for him to get a decent head start he hoped.

Once he got to the Black Knight head quarters he had to convince them he wasn't an enemy. He did this by slowing right down and raising his arms. He saw a figure some out of the garage, he knew from past experiences and stories told by Kallen that this man was called Ohgi. He knew that he was a good man, a man Kallen loved and respected, and the second in command after Kallen. Which now made him first in command. He took Ginos gesture as it was intended and let him land.

"Gino Weinberg. What the hell are you doing here?" he barely got the question out before Gino rushed over and immediately launched into a very short explanation of what was happening.

"The important thing is that you answer this question truthfully. Are the Black Knights planning to launch an attack against Britannia?" he said very low and slow, his eyes boring into Ohgis. He stared back strongly.

"No." he said simply, he showed no signs of defensiveness at all. His eyes were actually shinning with a slight sadness. Gino let himself relax for a quick moment before snapping back to reality.

"Good, then we have to move quickly I need all the bodies you can spare to fight. Cornelias got everyone and I mean everyone coming here right now to slaughter all of you." Gino hardly flinched at Ginos words., in face his eyes shone with sadness.

"Gino, if they see you helping us, they'll kill you too." He said, his voice filled with an intense sadness Gino had never heard before on his behalf. Gino blinked, completely stunned that this man would waste time that could mean the slaughter of his people to voice his concerns for someone on the opposite side. He shook his head telling himself he could never be on the side that attacked people on the word of one man.

"I have to help. It's my fault. I made Suzaku angry, this is his revenge on me." Ohgis expression changed from sadness to utter confusion.

"What? Why would this be revenge on you?" Gino realized now why what he'd said had made no sense to Ohgi, nobody could possibly gotten the news to him.

"Because I love Kallen." To his surprise this didn't seem to faze Ohgi one bit, he actually gave Gino a hug, as if he was his new beloved brother in law. Which Gino guessed he could be someday.

"That's so great!" he said happily. Once he saw the expression on Ginos face he remembered what was happening. Within minutes Gino, Ohgi and the rest of the Black Knights were in the skies. When Gino saw Cornelias knightmare come into sight, followed by the rest of the Britannian army, he knew it was bad. Her voice came booming out of the sky all around them. Hundreds of knightmares began to crowd around them.

"If you come back now you will not be punished. If you don't we won't hesitate to kill you along with them." She siad. Gino could tell she meant to say it ruthlessly, but she couldn't help but keep an immense sadness out of her voice. When he said nothing back she continued.

"Alright then, open fire!" she yelled. Then all hell broke loose. He could se dozens of knightmare frames from both sides falling from the sky after just a few moments. He saw his friends fighting against him and not even hesitating, as if he was really disposable after all. He saw Anya out of the corner of his eye, he witnessed as she slaughtered countless Black Knights, who were innocent, this time at least, and decided he would forget about Britannia, forget about his home, which he now realized was full of evil people. He would join the side of the valiant, fighting against the people who stole their homes and made them live like vermin. He started fighting, destroying any Britannian he could see out of pure hatred for the country who had acted kind just to turn around and destroy anyone who threatened them, even on the word of one man, a liar nonetheless. He could tell that they were outnumbered, Cornelia had obviously called in for backup since most of the less trained knights, who had since fallen from the sky had shown up. Gino rushed over to Ohgi who was single-handedly fightint off the knight of four. When he saw Gino he started fighting harder until it was too much. His knightmare was sliced in half, leaving him dead, and Gino alone to fight Dorthea. Gino stared in disbelief as he Ohgis knightmare fell from the sky. This man who was so strong and brave and kind, who Kallen so looked up to, was dead. Just like that. The an who had welcomed him in a single word was dead. Even worse was that the only ones left were Gino, and about 15 other Black Knights against 30 Britannians, including Cornelia, Guilford, Anya, Bismark and Suzaku. They had their strongest while the Black Knights strongest had just fallen. The remaining Black Knights fought harder then ever before, they knew they were so clearly outnumbered, they knew they would probably be defeated,

Kallen sat on the floor in front of her chair, legs outstretched, talking to Lelouch about "the good old times", not a care in the world. Other then their obvious hunger.

"Remember how Tamaki always said he was your best friend?" Kallen said with a nostalgic on her lips. A great laugh eruted from Lelouch.

"How could I forget? That was about the only thing he ever said to me!" he said sarcastically, Kallen opened her mouth to replie hwen the doors to their room opened to reveal Cornelia and Guilford, behind them were about five other people she'd never seen before.

"He died just like you will. A terrorist. I hope oyu're happy." Spat Cornelia, her voice full of venom, but her eyes shinnign with tears, Kallen had never been so confused in her life. She stood up to ask what had happened when the two of them moved away from each other to reveal Ginos body, which was now being dragged forward by two of the unknown guards. They dropped him right in front of her cell. She stood in shock at first, her hands against the glass, mouth-hanging open in absolute disbelief.

"What have you done? He was one of your own! How could you murder him?" she screamed, barely able to take her eyes off Ginos bleeding nad broken body. Corlelia was no longer able to hold back her tears.

"I didn't kill him! You did! You changed him, turned him into a traitor! I've known Gino for years! Almost his whole life! We were friends! It's not my fault he tried to protect your terrorist friends!" she screeched. Her eyes flicked back to Ginos body, and could no longer stand being there so she stormed out of the room. Guilford and the guards following close behind her. Kallen fell to her knees; fists banging against the glass desperately trying tog et to him. To help him, to save him.

"No, Gino! You need to wake up! You can't be dead!" she cried, sobs shaking her whole body. Then it hit her, this whole time she had been talking to Lelouch, she hadn't once thought about Gino. As soon as he'd left she had moved on To Lelouch. Not once had she thought of the man she 'loved'.

"I'm so sorry Gino. I love you! I'll only ever love you!" she tore her eyes away from Ginos dead body and moved them to Lelouch. Her eyes, along with her voice, full of hatred.

"This is you fault! We were fine! We were fine until you came in! You could have defended yourself! Your Zero for Christs sake!" she screamed, she needed someone to blame, to make herself feel better. But everytime she lookes at Gino she knew there was nothing anyone could have done. Gino had it in his head that he had to protect her. And that meant he had to protect her friends, not even she could get him to change his mind, about this or anything else. She layed down so her face was in line with his, she simply there and and closed her eyes, as if she and Gino were having a picnic together again. After a while she fell asleep, the only thought that passed through her brain then was that the love of her life was dead.

A/N: That's the end. I was shaking while writing this chapter. I'm really sorry to all of you who hate me for this. But I couldn't think of any other way to end this, I guess I'm just not good at happy endings. I feel really sad for this to be ending, but I couldn't keep it going on for much longer. I do have another story started, its not a code Geass fic, it's a Soul Eater fic this time. So if any of you are interested in Kid Crona check it out when I post it!


End file.
